


My Angel in the Night

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this came from, but it's a short poem told from Dean's point of view, adressing his feelings for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel in the Night

I never thought I'd stay,   
For more than just one day,  
I keep you close,  
I need you here,  
To guide me on my way.

I never thought you'd stay,  
Forever here to remain,  
You're by my side,  
You watch my life,  
To keep me on my path.

I never thought that life  
Was never more than this,  
I could not hope,  
I had no hope  
To keep me moving on.

I never thought that you,  
Would be the one to stay  
My guiding light,  
My guiding Grace  
My angel in the night.


End file.
